As information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies have been developed, various electronic devices have been developed as multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services. For example, electronic devices provide various multimedia services such as a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music reproduction service.
Recently, as personal privacy becomes more important, a security function of locking the electronic device is more enhanced and accordingly, a method of easily photographing a specific part of the user to perform an authentication is proposed. For example, an iris recognition function refers to a function of recognizing a particular person by comparing an iris image photographed by the electronic device with a pre-registered reference iris image based on the feature that irises of all people vary individually.